Shall We?
by Mrs. Twirlyhorn
Summary: The end of Season 2 Episode 6 left no question about whether our favorite couple still loved each other tomorrow. Here's how their night would have progressed if I'd been writing the script.
1. Chapter 1

Perhaps for the first time in her life, Caroline was gloriously oblivious to the stares and smirks of those around her. She truly didn't care as in this moment she had everything she wanted. She was thrilled Kate was back in her arms and she had no intention of letting her go again. She had resolved that if Kate ever gave her another chance she would try harder to not hide her feelings for her from anyone. As the song ended she knew what she needed to do to prove herself to Kate. Wordlessly, she lead Kate off the dance floor and over to Lawrence and Angus.

"Boys, I'll see you in the morning. Breakfast is at 9. Behave yourselves and if you need anything, call William as my phone will be off. " Kate noticed Lawrence couldn't seem to make eye contract with them, which told her he got Caroline's subtext. Angus, on the other hand elbowed his mate and tried to stifle a laugh at his friend's discomfort.

Before Lawrence or Angus had a chance to say anything in response, William, leading Roxy by the hand, approached the table. He handed his mother her black satin clutch and cell phone before offering her an escape route. "Go. We've got this." He gave his mum a kiss on the cheek and turned to give one to Kate as well. "Glad to see you came back Kate. Enjoy the rest of your night."

Not needing any further prompting, Caroline, who hadn't released Kate's hand, gave it a squeeze and asked, "Shall we?" It wasn't so much a question as a hopeful suggestion. She wasn't able to verbalize how much she wanted Kate to stay over so she opted for the few words she could get out over the lump in her throat.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kate responded, as the enormity of the moment suddenly struck her as well. Once she made the decision to return to the wedding reception, she was nervous about how the evening would end. She knew that with those two simple words Caroline was inviting her to do more than just go find a cup of tea and discuss the way forward. The glint in the soft baby blue bedroom eyes let her know there would not be much talking when they finally got to be alone. Kate's heart skipped a beat in anticipation.

As they made their way toward the exit, Caroline saw Muriel and Harry had cornered Celia and Alan and they appeared to be deep in conversation. Knowing full well what they were discussing, she said to Kate, "Let's begin as we mean to go on. Let's go say good night to them and make it clear you'll be at breakfast. Is that okay?"

Kate, who was shocked at how magnificently Caroline was exceeding her expectations, nodded her head in consent. She marveled at how different and assertive with her family Caroline had become since the last time they were in this hotel together.

"Kate, was the snow the reason you came back? I suspect that little car of yours isn't too good in the snow," Celia said in the hope that she could prevent Muriel from instantly taking control of the conversation.

Before Kate could answer, Caroline took charge. "Kate, this is my Aunt Muriel and this is Harry. And this is my partner, Kate. It's been a long day for both of us so we're going to head up to our room now. We'll see you all at breakfast. Sleep tight."

Kate instantly felt supported by Caroline in a way she never had before. Trying to hide the smile she was having a hard time containing, she demurely said good night to everyone as Caroline lead her to the reception desk.

"Good evening," Caroline said as she considered the wedding coordinator who was talking with the testosterone-stacked jock behind the desk.

"Good evening, Dr. Dawson. How was everything?" The wedding coordinator was anxious for the wedding reception to end so she could get home to her family.

"Wonderful. Your staff exceeded my expectations. Thank you for everything you've done for my mother and her husband."

"Glad to hear it. What can we do for you?"

"This is my partner, Kate McKenzie. I'd like to add her to my room reservation for tonight and to the list of attendees for the breakfast tomorrow."

"Consider it done. Is there anything else you require?"

"I think I have all I need, thank you," Caroline said as she gave Kate a lustful look before turning back to the attendant. "Enjoy what's left of your Christmas Eve."

"Good night ladies. You do the same."

"Oh we shall," Kate said over her shoulder as Caroline lead her toward the elevator.

As soon as the doors to the elevator closed, Caroline took advantage of having Kate all to herself for the first time in months and pulled her into her arms. She intended to give her a chaste kiss but after months of no contact with the woman of her dreams, her excitement overcame her. They only came up for air when they heard the ding of the elevator signaling they had arrived at the second floor.

Caroline's room was at the far end of the hallway. Although her emotions were swirling around like a pinball machine about to reach full tilt, she managed to get her door unlocked and held it open for Kate to enter the room before her. Flicking on the lights as they entered, she paused to set down her key card and purse as Kate tossed her sweater and bag on a chair by the window.

Wordlessly, they slowly walked toward each other, savoring the anticipation of coming together at the foot of the bed. After about a dozen kisses, each one more deep than the one before, they finally came up for air. It was Kate who spoke first. "I know we should talk and I should apologize for giving you the cold shoulder all these months. But can we short hand the conversation and progress to the make up sex before the last of my energy is gone for the night?"

"I've often thought talking was overrated," Caroline deadpanned. In truth, she was afraid that if they talked she'd say the wrong thing and blow this second chance Kate was giving her.

"Just tell me you forgive me," Kate said.

"Only if you forgive me…for everything," Caroline said as tears formed in her eyes. "I love you and the baby so much. All I want to spend the rest of my life with both of you." Caroline reached over and wiped a tear from Kate's cheek. Kate reached up and took Caroline's hand in hers. She brought it to her lips and kissed it before looking back up to meet Caroline's eyes. "Don't cry Kate. We have forever to talk but right now I'll take that make up sex, please."

"I thought you'd never ask," Kate said as she pulled at the tie holding her dress closed and let it fall open. Caroline stepped closer to her and slid her hands inside the dress, caressing Kate's baby bump for the first time and leaving goose bumps on Kate's skin in her wake. With a simple upward sweep of her hands, she slipped Kate's dress off and unhooked her bra, freeing Kate's generous breasts. She stepped back for a second to take in the full effect of the changes to Kate's body before bringing her hands back to Kate's front to feel the increased weight of her breasts.

Caroline took a great deal of satisfaction at the sight of Kate's nipples darkening and hardening on contact. "You're even more stunning than before your pregnancy," she said in a worshipful hushed tone as she lowered her mouth to capture a pert nipple she teased with her tongue just before closing her lips around it.

Because Kate had not been with anyone since becoming pregnant, she didn't realize how much more sensitive her breasts had become. She felt her arousal flood between her legs as she tried to hold on to Caroline to maintain her balance. She let out a magical sigh that was like music to Caroline's ears.

Sensing the passion she felt for Kate quickly growing uncontainable and fearing that recklessly tumbling onto the bed together could be dangerous for the baby, Caroline drew her as deep into her arms as the baby bump would allow and whispered the same suggestion she said to Kate in her office all those months ago.

Kate had to clear the thickness from her throat before responding, "Then we'd better make use of the bed. I think we've proven from experience that is even more technically difficult if we're standing up."


	2. Chapter 2

A little over two hours later, Caroline and Kate were snuggled up together in their bed, enjoying the well-deserved afterglow. Caroline was beginning to feel complete for the first time in maybe forever and Kate was feeling absolutely boneless.

Caroline melted into the pillow they were sharing. Their proximity to each other enabled her to gently run the fingers of her right hand across Kate's belly. She always thought of makeup sex as being more urgent and perhaps more intense than usual but she found being on this side of the baby bump mesmerizing and a little intimidating.

While they were making love, she wanted to take Kate to new heights in an effort to erase the embarrassed fumble comment from her lexicon, but remembering the scare Kate had a few weeks before, she was more gentle and tender than she suspected Kate might have wanted. Thanks to her hormones, Kate was so ripe for the picking that it didn't take as much of a touch from Caroline as it used to do to send her over the edge and she found Caroline's deliberate and almost reverent actions to be a huge turn on.

"Pinch me Kate so I know this is real and I'm not dreaming," Caroline finally said to cut the comfortable silence that fell down between them. Her heart rate was finally returning to normal and the sheen of sweat that over took her during her last orgasm was making her skin feel a little cold so she inched even closer to Kate to feel the warmth of her skin along the length of her body.

"I thought I just did that a little bit ago," Kate teased in response as she contemplated getting up to use the loo but not wanting to for fear of disturbing the closeness they were reestablishing. As a silent compromise with herself, she shifted a little to get into a position where the baby wasn't laying directly on her bladder. It was in that moment that Kate realized how amazing her lover's caresses felt. She'd been alone since becoming pregnant and hadn't had anyone stroke her protruding belly like Caroline was doing; she sensed the baby being more relaxed than she normally was at this time of night as a result; that growing realization made her appreciate Caroline's willingness to forgive her even more. Before she had a chance to verbalize her gratitude, Caroline beat her to it.

"I can't believe you came back. I honestly thought you'd never forgive me and give me the chance to prove to you how much I need to be with you and be part of your daughter's life." Caroline was so overcome with emotion at the prospect that all her Christmases were coming at once that she started to shiver.

"You're the amazing one," Kate responded before trying unsuccessfully to contain a yawn. "That was not a commentary, merely the result of a long day and night starting to catch up with me," she explained. "I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to keep my eyelids open much longer and I'm in need of the loo."

Understanding the expectant mother's need for a proper rest, Caroline gave her one last deep kiss before suggesting they call it a night. Coming to the rescue of Kate who had no luggage with her, she said, "There's a new toothbrush in my cosmetic kit as well as a bottle of that makeup remover and one of the moisturizer you like. Be sure to use whatever you need while I get you a glass of water for your nightstand."

"The whole way back all I could think about was being back in your arms so I hate to leave them for even a few minutes," Kate confessed as she gave Caroline a grateful peck before sitting up.

"That works out then because I intend to hold you all night long just to make sure you're still here when I wake in the morning," she responded honestly as she watched Kate rise up off the bed and slowly streak into the bathroom. Even though the door was closed, she admitted out loud that she intended to never let her go again but Kate couldn't hear her over the running water. It did not matter as it was the last thing a contented Caroline whispered to an equally blissful Kate before they drifted off to dreamland for the night.

Just as the sun was breaking through the grey early morning clouds, Kate woke to the feeling of Caroline's arm draped over her naked torso. She smiled as she looked down at the freckled pale arm that was the only part of Caroline she could see at that moment. She only slept in the altogether when she was with Caroline and loved the familiarity of waking up beside her after the desolate months they'd been apart.

Feeling a cramp in her leg beginning, she unsuccessfully tried to stretch without waking Caroline. Within seconds, Caroline awoke with a broad smile quickly overtaking her face.

"So last night wasn't a dream after all," she said in greeting as she snuggled into Kate's back and wrapped both her arms around her, kissing her on her shoulder and across her back in the process.

"Good morning," Kate said quietly as she turned over to embrace Caroline in return and to give her a thorough good morning kiss. Her next words were, "I can't tell you how much last night meant to me."

"Happy Christmas. You're the best gift I could have ever imagined receiving," Caroline said as she rubbed her nose against Kate's and gave her a smug smile.

"Happy Christmas to you too but let's see if you still feel that way after breakfast with your family," Kate teased. Caroline laughed out loud although inwardly she felt an instant sense of panic at the thought of having to face the scrutiny she knew awaited them. She was desperate not to disappoint Kate again but just hoped her mum and Lawrence would go easy on them, particularly since it was Christmas morning.

"Caroline, before we go down to the dining room, I need to say something to you and to know you forgive me for the way I behaved at breakfast the last time we were here. If not, I'm not sure I can face that dining room again."

"Kate, you don't need to say anything. We've forgiven each other and we're here now. That's all the matters." Although her words were reassuring, Kate sensed Caroline tensing up.

"No Caroline. I have to say this before we go back down there. I hated myself for what I said to you that morning and I need you to know that it was never just an embarrassed fumble between us." Seeing the same pain flash across Caroline's eyes as she did that morning, Kate kissed Caroline on her forehead to try to ease it. "I hated myself for trying to hurt you with those words. Even though your booking two rooms really cut me, you deserved better than that. Despite that cock-up, I honestly saw us as on our way to a happily ever after until you mentioned selling your house. I took it as an intentional shot at me over pushing you to have a baby and knew those words would feed your insecurities. It was wrong of me and I promise I'll never intentionally hurt you like that again. You must believe me when I say that nothing we've ever shared has come anywhere close to being just a fumble." When Caroline didn't readily respond, Kate pleaded, "Please tell me you forgive me for being so cruel and heartless."

"Oh Kate," Caroline managed to say before choking up. Kate's words had cut her so close to her core that she had all but given up on even thinking about romance with anyone else after their split. She told herself it was because no one could compare to Kate and what she thought they had together, but it was also because she saw herself as an abject failure in the bedroom. "I'm sorry too for all that I got wrong but thank you for saying that. I think I needed to hear that more than I realized. Of course I forgive you, I'd forgive you for anything."

The relieved couple resumed kissing for a few minutes until Caroline's alarm on her phone interrupted them. "Sorry about that," she said as she reluctantly let go of her partner to reach for it to turn it off.

"How much time have we got before we need to go face the masses?" Kate asked with a disappointed tone in her voice.

"We have about an hour. That should give us enough time for a short, unembarrassed fumble," Caroline responded with a coy smile as she lifted the sheets over her head and resumed her worship of Kate's body, kissing her way down, inch by inch until Kate was crying for mercy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready?" Kate asked as she headed toward the door of their room. She knew Caroline wanted to get down to breakfast on the early side to avoid arriving after all the others were seated. Trying not to reveal she had some butterflies fluttering about in her stomach at the thought of facing Celia and Muriel, who had only just learned about Kate the night before and was sure to try and grill them if given a chance, Caroline reached a hand out to Kate to stop her in her tracks and pulled her in for one last kiss.

"You look beautiful. The colour of your dress looks gorgeous on you," she told her lover in an effort to boost her up since she figured she wasn't too happy about wearing last night's dress to breakfast.

Kate gave her a quick peck on the lips and, with an un-reassured look on her face, said, "Come on, let's get my walk of shame over."

"I think you mean our walk of shame. Just hold my hand as we go in and it should be fine," Caroline suggested as she opened the door to head to the elevator.

It was about a quarter to nine when they entered the dining room, hand in hand, relieved to only find Gillian there, alone, sipping a cup of coffee but looking exceedingly nervous, like she'd already had too much caffeine. Caroline could tell in an instant something was wrong. "What's up Vincent," she said in greeting.

"Oh thank God it's just you. I did something really stupid last night," she began before Kate's presence registered with her. "Sorry, good morning Kate. Hope you two had a nice evening."

"Happy Christmas," Kate responded as she nodded her head in further response and flashed Gillian a kind smile. She really didn't know her but from all she'd heard about her she knew drama of her own creation seemed to follow her everywhere. Fearing the worst, Caroline asked Kate if she'd mind getting them a cuppa from the coffee and tea station to give her a minute alone with Gillian.

The new sisters were tucked into a table, heads leaning in toward each other and talking in low voices. Kate noticed that as soon as she took a seat with them, the conversation seemed to instantly shift from something serious to light-hearted banter. The switch up gave her a pause for concern and she decided to address it, fearing it might have been about someone reacting badly to seeing her and Caroline together on the dance floor. "Did I interrupt something?"

Caroline shot a long, questioning look at Gillian who merely nodded her head in consent. "It's just that after we left the reception, Gillian and Robbie hooked up. It just wasn't something she expected to happen and she's worried about how our parents will react."

"Is he here? Will he be joining us?" Kate inquired as she didn't understand why this was could be an issue.

"No, he agreed to go feed the sheep so I can make it to yours today, Caroline."

"Wait a minute," Kate responded, as the penny dropped. "What happened to that blonde he was with at the wedding?"

"Cheryl and Robbie had a little bust up and she stormed off but not before telling him to stay here and sleep it off…which he did…eventually," Gillian explained with a self-satisfied smile overtaking her otherwise dour face; her expression revealing that she didn't fully regret it.

"So how did he get back to yours and when did this all go down?" Caroline asked.

"After the folks headed off to the honeymoon suite," she responded as she started nervously twisting her napkin in her hands. "He took my Landy."

"So presumably they don't know then," Caroline offered in a slower speech pattern than usual which told Kate she was trying to process the situation.

"Yeah, but they might put two and two together when I ask Harry to give us a ride home." She put her elbows onto the table and dropped her head into them, eventually running one of her hands through her hair as though it would help her think harder and come up with a plausible explanation about why she, Raff and Ellie need a lift.

"Have no fear, I'm sure that Mum will be too hung up on us to give you a second thought. You'll live to shag another day," Caroline said as she lifted her cup for Gillian to clink hers against it.

Raising her cup to be part of the clink, Kate winked at Caroline and contributed, "Have no fear, Caroline, so will you."

Suddenly there was some commotion at the entrance to the dining room because Angus and Lawrence were boisterously making their way in, just steps behind Roxy and William. Lawrence gave his mum a half-hearted hug and merely acknowledged Kate with a nod of the head and a curt 'Merry Christmas'. William, sensing his mum's disappointment in Lawrence's coldness to Kate, pulled her into a big bear hug and told her that on the way down to breakfast he got Lawrence to agree to be on his best behaviour. As he released her from their embrace, William suggested she just give him some space in front of Angus.

Caroline got the four youngsters situated at their own table, with two extra seats waiting for Ellie and Raff to materialize; Alan decided to treat them to a room as part of their Christmas gifts and it was their first hotel room together.

Before too long, Ted and Harry entered, followed closely by Muriel, who was intent upon sitting with Caroline and Kate to get the full story about them, but Harry invited her to sit with him before she had a chance to grab the fourth seat at Caroline's table. Thinking quickly, Muriel suggested that they push some tables together so all the adults could dine together. A nearby waiter overheard the suggestion and, before anyone could say otherwise, he started to move the tables.

Just as everyone was about to find a seat, the bride and groom arrived and another round of greetings ensued. Without hesitating, Caroline stepped forward to embrace the new Mrs. Buttershaw. In a low voice, Celia asked Caroline to reign herself in and said she wanted to talk about this 'thing' with Kate this evening after everyone was gone, expecting her daughter to knuckle under her iron will. Instead, Caroline took her by the elbow and led her out to the reception area.

"There's nothing to discuss. I'm sorry if we embarrassed you last night, but I won't apologize for wanting Kate back. She's willing to try again so you are going to have to accept her and the baby or there really will be nothing left to discuss," she very quietly began. The last thing she wanted was for anyone in the family to hear them this time.

Celia started to speak but Caroline cut her off. "I love you mum but either you accept us or you don't. I will not have a repeat of your first dinner with her at my house and I suspect your new husband won't either."

Celia was gobsmacked. She took a step back and considered her daughter's stooping to play the Alan card. "I guess you know best. Let's go back or people will be wondering what's keeping us."

As Caroline settled back into her seat, Kate leaned over to inquire if everything was okay. Caroline reassured her it was by saying she merely wanted to set Celia straight on a few details about the rest of the day's activities. She held Kate's hand on the table as much for Kate's benefit as Celia's.

Seeing the affection, Ted was the first to comment. "Perhaps you two will be the next ones to follow them up the aisle." He gave them a wink of the eye as Muriel joined in and commented on how fashionable same sex relationships seem to be at the moment. By the end of the brunch, Kate and Caroline felt much more at ease and were buoyed by the support they seemed to receive from everyone except the stone-faced Celia and the distant Lawrence.

As the brunch was ending, Caroline slipped William her keys and asked him to take the boys home, saying she would follow with Kate in her car. About an hour later, Kate dropped her off to get the turkey in the oven and then proceeded to her home to change and pack a suitcase before heading back to Caroline's.

As soon as Caroline entered the house, Lawrence was on her about when they would be opening gifts. She responded, "You can each open one now if you can't wait but we'll do presents this afternoon when everyone is here."

"Is Popsicola coming too?"

"No Lawrence and don't invite him. He's with Judith now so he needs to spend the day with her. You can go see him after dinner if you wish." Lawrence stormed off, without a word in response, only to be called back by Caroline.

"What," he demanded as he defiantly plopped down on a stool at the counter.

"Why the attitude? I don't deserve it." She was ready to blow but was trying to keep her cool to not send him into a full-tailspin that could ruin the rest of their day.

"I bet if Kate weren't coming he would have been invited," he challenged.

"If you recall, I didn't know Kate would be here today and yet he wasn't invited to the wedding or to Christmas dinner so don't go blaming this on Kate." Caroline reached out to her son who was now pouting like a six-year-old who didn't get his pudding. "I expect you to be a perfect gentleman when Kate gets here. Remember how she came to your rescue a few weeks ago when your dad left you on your own? She'd do anything for you so you better start making her feel welcome. Enough said. Go decide which present you want to open now."

He didn't say anything but she could tell he was thinking about her words as he slinked off to shake his presents to decide which one to unwrap before their guests arrive.

After turning the oven on, Caroline went into her office to quickly wrap a gift for Kate. She hadn't thought to buy her anything but knew there was something she had that Kate would probably appreciate more than anything she could buy her at a store. Her only concern was when she'd be able to give it to her in private. Fortunately, she had her answer when Kate returned with her suitcase well before any of the Buttershaws arrived. Kate barely had time to take her coat off before Caroline wrapped her in a warm embrace and whispered to her, "Come on upstairs, I have something for you in the bedroom." A naughty smile overtook Kate's face in anticipation as she realized Caroline had a very playful look about her.

Caroline took her suitcase and led her to their bedroom. On the bed was the thinnest gift-wrapped item imaginable. She trailed Caroline over to the bed and as soon as they were both sitting on it, Caroline took Kate's hands in hers and caressed the backs of them with her thumbs for a few seconds while looking her deeply in the eyes.

"Kate, obviously I didn't know we'd be together today so I didn't buy you a gift but I just got this the other day and I want you to have it," she said as she dropped her hands and nervously handed the gift to her.

"Caroline, you don't have to give me anything, you're all I want for Christmas, corny as that sounds," she said.

"Just open it," Caroline replied anxiously and Kate carefully removed the coloured paper and opened the envelope it concealed. As she slid the paper out, she knew instantly what it was as she had one of her own at home. She stared at it for the longest time because not long ago she doubted she'd ever see Caroline with one.

"I guess this means you're really all mine now so you have given me exactly what I wanted," she replied as they began kissing and getting so lost in each other that they didn't realize they were crinkling Caroline's divorce decree, which somehow wound up under them on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The newly expanded family settled into their Christmas dinner later than usual. No one was hungry for an early dinner after their large brunch so Caroline set out just enough nibbles to tide people over while they opened presents, a process that took longer than Kate had ever experienced. She was pleased with herself that she thought to grab some presents from her 'gift closet' for the boys. She always kept a stock of things that were appropriate to give her students should the need arise. She knew she didn't have to bribe William to get into his good graces but she was concerned about Lawrence so she wrapped a couple of special items and tucked them into her suitcase.

Lawrence was thrilled to get the first couple of Death Grip comic books ever released. She only had them because her friend Greg had given them to her when they were hot off the press. She thought he might not have them since he was pretty young when they were published and assumed he would like them as she saw him reading some when she first moved in with Caroline. She didn't tell him about knowing the artist but was secretly thrilled they were a hit with Lawrence because they were very collectible. William too seemed very pleased to get a handsome leather bound journal. She knew he liked to tinker with writing poetry and she thought it would come in handy.

The only problem with having dinner at six was that by the time the meal ended, Kate's energy levels were flagging. All through dinner Caroline's thoughts kept drifting to what she and Kate could get up to when they were finally able to retire for the night. Her hormones were doing a low and slow simmer until she noticed Kate trying to stifle a yawn. Celia noticed it too.

"Kate, don't you dare bring in a dish," Caroline gently admonished her as she rose to clear the plates, quickly changing gears to wanting to pamper Kate rather than tire her out further by ravishing her.

"She's right dear, you stay put," said Celia as Gillian silently stood up to help as well. "I remember just wanting to sit with my feet up at this time of night when I was as far along as you are."

Caroline was both surprised and touched that her mum was showing some concern for Kate and thanked her for doing so when they were alone in the kitchen. She figured that if Celia was going to put forth an effort, she should show her some appreciation as a form of encouragement.

"Caroline, why don't you bring out the champagne now so we can have our Christmas toast and then I think you should send Kate upstairs for the night," Celia suggested as she carried the last of the dinner and salad plates over to the sink and looked at her watch; it was already a little past eight o'clock and she was tired too from all the wedding celebrations the day before. "I remember what it was like to overdo when I was pregnant with you. I always seemed to pay for it the next day. I don't think anyone would mind if she made her excuses. Lord knows she's earned an early night after putting up with all of us today."

Taking Celia's suggestion, Caroline sent Kate up to their bedroom promising to join her as soon as the dishes were done. Grateful for the escape, Kate didn't try to persuade her to leave them until the morning as she wanted some alone time to call her mum in the States not just to wish her a Happy Christmas but also to fill her in on the events of the last 24 hours.

By the time Caroline finally turned off the kitchen lights and saw the last of the guests out the door, she was anxious to get up to Kate. She said goodnight to her sons and Roxy and excitedly climbed the stairs. Although she was disappointed to find Kate asleep, she smiled when she saw she still had her eyeglasses on and her cell phone clasped in her hand. It made her think Kate might have tried to stay awake for her.

The sight of Kate back in her bedroom, and especially in her bed, took Caroline's breath away. She remembered all those long, lonely months when this was all she wanted and feared she'd never have again. She moved to Kate's side of the bed and turned off the light on the nightstand before carefully removing her glasses and phone. She leaned over and gave her a whisper of a kiss.

Caroline quietly slipped into the en-suite to ready herself for bed. As she was striping off, she decided to take a fast shower, forgetting that the tap to the shower squeaks loudly when it is turned off. Upon hearing the obnoxious sound, she feared she woke Kate but was relieved to find her still asleep, on her side, facing the bedroom door. She crawled into bed anxious to spoon in behind Kate but didn't out of a concern of waking her. When her head hit her pillow, exhaustion overcame her and before too long was she too was fast asleep.

Kate woke in the wee hours of the morning; she always did on nights she fell asleep too early, a fact that frustrated her. Upon waking, it took her a few seconds to remember she was in Caroline's bedroom. Feeling the mattress move when Kate returned to the bed from the en-suite, Caroline woke too.

"Everything all right," she inquired as she craned her neck to see the time.

Kate scrunched down under the covers to ward off the slight chill in the bedroom. She quietly responded, "I'm more than fine, just awake for some reason. Sorry if I woke you."

"Are you kidding? Anytime I wake to find you in my bed," Caroline began before Kate interrupted her with a kiss that woke her even further. Despite the darkness, Caroline could detect Kate's intent and was more than glad to oblige; her shower hadn't been nearly cold enough to fully extinguish the desire she felt building for Kate all through dinner.

As she was getting lost in Kate's kisses, Caroline slid her hands under Kate's pj top and over the baby bump to cup her soft breasts. Realizing the sleepwear was in the way, she deftly removed it and threw it toward the foot of the bed. Kate quickly returned the favor and seconds later Caroline's top joined hers on the floor, briefly followed by their pj bottoms.

Feeling well rested despite the abbreviated sleep, Kate had more energy for lovemaking than Caroline expected. When Kate pushed her back onto the pillows and began to kiss her way down her neck and across her collarbone, Caroline felt a tingle extend down her body all the way to her toes. Kate could tell the effect she was having on Caroline as her nipples were fully hardened by the time she reached them. After spending some time sucking and kissing both in turn, Kate kissed the soft underside of each breast at its crease, as she knew that was a spot that always thrilled Caroline.

While Kate was kissing and licking her way down her body, Caroline was trying to caress every part of Kate she could reach, which eventually became only the top of Kate's head when she approached Caroline's throbbing core, making her instantly writhe with pleasure upon making contact. Caroline began to rhythmically move against Kate's mouth and hands, urgently seeking as much pressure and contact with her as possible. Afraid to wake the others in the house, Caroline covered her mouth with her forearm to stop herself from crying out when her release finally came. Kate giggled with satisfaction as she watched and listened to her come down from her orgasm.

"Wow. Remind me to send you to bed early more often," she gratefully teased her lover. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal but her desire to return the favor was quickly building. After taking a sip of the water from the glass on her nightstand, Caroline turned back over to find Kate taking a sip of water from her own glass of water.

They reunited in the center of the bed and exchanged a few slow kisses before Caroline decided to take control and flipped Kate over to straddle her. She hovered above her for a few seconds to prolong Kate's anticipation of what was to come next, most of which imitated what Kate what had just done so magnificently to her although Caroline took her time to add a little flare of her own.

They eventually had to acknowledge the lateness of the hour and took turns in the en-suite. When Caroline finally returned to the bed, she found Kate settled on her back so she nestled into Kate's side and gently rested her head against her bosom intent on having Kate's heartbeat sing her back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline had been in her office for about an hour before Beverley arrived; it was the first day back from the holiday break and Caroline wanted to get a jump on the work that awaited her. "Good Morning, Caroline," Beverley called to her as she hung up her coat. "Did you survive the holidays?"

"Morning. Yes, you?" she called out without looking up.

"It was good but the kids were at each other the whole time. Can't say I'm unhappy to be back," Beverley admitted as she entered the doorway and leaned against it.

Caroline looked up and gave her an inscrutable expression as she replied, "Then you're the only one."

"That's not like you, usually you're the one who is relieved to see the holidays end. How was the wedding?" Beverley asked as almost an afterthought. Beverley noticed that Caroline's expression suddenly turned into a broad smile but she didn't respond. "That good, huh?"

"Grab a cuppa, have a seat and I'll fill you in. You won't believe me when I tell you what happened at the reception," Caroline suggested as she looked at her watch to see how long she had until assembly; she found she was looking forward to it as this was the first one in a long time where she could openly look at Kate without fearing the rejection in her eyes if their eyes chanced to meet.

Beverley was chuffed for Caroline and Kate. She always believed it could happen but just wasn't sure it would as Kate seemed pretty resolute in avoiding Caroline at school.

"So how did the rest of the family react?" Beverley was concerned because she suspected Lawrence's and Celia's reluctance to accept Kate in the past was part of why they broke up.

"Lawrence was pretty distant to start but then Kate gave him some of those Death Grip comics all the kids seem to be into and that helped him turn the corner. He's been much better with her. Apparently he can be bribed," Caroline laughed at the memory of it.

"You mean the ones her friend Greg illustrates?" Beverley asked casually.

"Her friend Greg?" Caroline was stunned by the question and turned instantly pale. "Which friend Greg?"

"The one she went to university with," Beverley replied. She had no knowledge of his hand in her pregnancy.

"Are you serious? That Greg?" Caroline collapsed against the back of her chair completely dumb-founded.

"I'm sorry. Am I missing something," Beverley asked as she could tell she put her foot in something but had no idea what.

"He's…the…donor." Caroline had trouble getting the words out. In the days and nights since Christmas Eve, she and Kate talked on and off about what went wrong in an effort to heal as well as to avoid making the same mistakes again. But they hadn't yet talked about Greg; the baby, yes, but not Greg.

About thirty minutes later, Beverley helped a still stunned Caroline into her robe and sent her off. She was doing a slow simmer and had trouble keeping her composure as she walked up the center aisle. With each step she managed to put on more of her headmistress mantel until she was able to push aside her emotions and deliver her first address of the new year to the students. Somehow she made it through but did so without looking for Kate; she feared that if they made eye contact her facade might crumble.

By the time Caroline returned to her office, Beverley was a nervous wreck at the thought of how her remark suddenly brought her crashing back down to Earth from Cloud Nine. She decided to apologize to Caroline.

" _You_ have nothing to apologize for," Caroline flatly responded. "I just never put two and two together. How did I not know that?"

"I'm sure she didn't think of anything more than how much Lawrence would like them. She wouldn't have done it to hurt you. I'm sure when you two talk you'll see that," her assistant tried to rationalize.

Kate was run off her feet all morning with back-to-back classes. In the few minutes she had to catch her breath she texted Caroline to say that she was missing her; she was disappointed when she didn't get a reply but wrote it off to Caroline either not being by her phone or too busy to respond. She kept checking her phone as her schedule allowed in hopes that she'd find a reply. Finally, by mid afternoon she saw a response.

 _Missing you too. How about a quiet dinner out so we can have a chance to talk without being interrupted? I should be able to meet you at home by 5._

 _Sounds good. Can't wait. OX_

Caroline tossed her phone on the desk, not sure how she was going to handle the conversation she needed to have without making a bigger deal of it than she should, but she just felt so gutted she didn't trust herself.

When she walked into 46 Conway a couple of hours later, she spied Kate resting on the settee, still dressed in her school clothes, ready to go to dinner. She poked her head into the room and told her she just wanted to check on the boys and then they could go. Kate didn't give Caroline's failure to give her a kiss hello a second thought as she figured she was tired from the long day and anxious to see to the boys' dinner plans.

After a short car ride, they arrived at one of their favorite restaurants and were shown to their table. They ordered some wine for Caroline and a sparkling water for Kate. As soon as the waiter returned with their drinks, they placed their entrée orders. It was then that Kate noticed how tired Caroline looked and realized something might be off with her.

"Long day? It's always tough the first day back, isn't it?" Kate asked out of concern.

"Hmmm. It didn't start out too good and then just went downhill from there," Caroline began as she sipped on her water glass, trying to clear her head and find the words to move forward safely.

"What happened? Seb Dixon stepped out of line again?"

"I could have handled that. No, it was something Beverley said." Her tone was flat and her voice was just above a whisper.

Kate looked at her with anticipation, her mind devoid of any possible ideas about what the trusted assistant could have said.

"I realized today that I don't know much about your friend Greg. I know I met him and heard him talk non-stop all through dinner but I've no idea what he does for a living for example."

Not knowing where the conversation was going, but having a bad feeling about it, she told Caroline he was a cartoonist.

"I think you left out a detail," Caroline retorted with an unintended edge developing in her voice. "Don't you mean he's the artist behind those comics you gave Lawrence for Christmas?"

Kate could read the distress in Caroline's face and instantly realized what she had done. "Oh my God! My only thought was I needed something for Lawrence and I knew he liked that series. I'm sorry Caroline. I didn't think." She could see the words didn't have any softening effect on Caroline. "He doesn't know that he's a friend of mine or that he's…"

"Thank Heavens for that at least." Caroline said as she picked up her wine glass this time and took a long and slow sip.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I just grabbed them in an effort to get Lawrence to accept me. I honestly didn't think about any bigger implication." She was heartfelt in her words but at the same time was beginning to get a little offended at the possibility of having to defend her self again about Greg, who really was one of her oldest friends.

Caroline looked up from her drink to make eye contact with Kate who responded by reaching out her hand to hold Caroline's. She was relieved she didn't recoil from her touch. The gesture in turn made her realize how much she needed the physical contact with Kate just then; it was a reminder that Kate was still choosing her over Greg or anyone else.

"Can you forgive me for being so thoughtless?"

Looking into Kate eye's, Caroline could tell she was truly sorry and she felt her anger begin to abate.

"I was just so caught off guard when Beverley asked if the books you gave Lawrence were done by Greg." Caroline sighed heavily as she continued, "It just made me realize I really should know more about him since, you know, his DNA will be part of our daughter."

Those words, 'our daughter', buoyed Kate's hopes that her relationship with Caroline wasn't heading back to the rocks again. She asked reluctantly, "What do you want to know?"

"Obviously I don't want to know _everything_ , but, I think you need to start at the beginning and tell me how you met and how your friendship began and all that. I think I'm finally in a head space to listen," she admitted.

"Are you sure you want to know? I kind of assumed that our not talking about him might be easier for you." Caroline nodded her head and took another sip on her wine to help brace herself. Through the better part of the meal, Kate gently told Caroline about Greg, and to Kate's surprise, Caroline didn't seem as defensive about him as she did when they were discussing him on the settee just before Kate's birthday.

By the end of the conversation, Caroline felt more at ease about Kate's feelings for him being only those of friendship and nothing more but there was still one point that niggled at her. "So what will you do if he decides he wants contact with the baby?"

"I really don't believe he will but if he does, I rather thought that was something you and I would decide together," she said as she again reached out and took Caroline's hand in her own. Caroline responded by shifting their hands so their palms could press against each other's and their fingers could interlock. It was how she often connected with Kate while making love and Kate understood the gesture. "So are we okay?"

"Oh, Kate. I can't promise I won't be jealous of him from time to time but I will try harder to be more circumspect when the subject of him comes up and I know it will. It has to," Caroline pledged.

"Seems to me we've just made it through what could have been a really rough patch successfully. Do you think we're getting better at this," Kate asked hopefully.

Caroline finished the last swallow of her coffee and playfully responded, "I think we did but I also think that perhaps we just earned some make up sex. What do you think?"

"Most definitely," Kate replied as she stood and reached a hand out to her lover. "If you take me home, I'll take you to bed."


	6. Chapter 6

Kate was lounging in a warm bath when Caroline entered their bedroom, calling out a greeting to Kate as she made her way toward the en suite. The warmth of the house was welcome as she tried to shake off the chill that beset her on the way home in the Jeep, despite having set the seat warmer to stun. The bitter wind outside and the falling darkness were a reminder that Old Man Winter was still clinging to his throne, not yet ready to allow in the warmth and later sunsets that Mother Nature promised in the quickly approaching springtime.

Kate had just added more hot water to the tub and the water level was now just above her breasts. There were some bubbles, but not enough to obfuscate her nipples. "I'm in here," she responded as she swirled the water around her frame to push the bubbles to provide her a little cover. It didn't work as the extra water worked to dissipate them a little.

Caroline threw her suit jacket on the bed and leisurely walked to the door of the en suite, giving it a gentle nudge to open it enough to see Kate lying in the tub. "This is a magnificent sight to come home to," Caroline said in greeting as her eyes ran up and down the sight of Kate lounging in the water. It was the conclusion of Kate's first full week of maternity leave and Caroline had spent the day counting the hours until she could return home to her, but never in her wildest daydreams had she expected to find her like this.

Kate flashed her a come hither look, equally delighted to have Caroline home. "Join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Caroline replied as she took her cuff links off and set them on the counter by the sink. She slowly began unbuttoning her blouse as she turned back to face Kate, seductively dribbling her blouse to the floor. She could feel her pulse start racing with anticipation at the sight of lover's voluptuous breasts floating in the bubbly water.

"Where's Lawrence?" Kate broke her train of thought.

"Practice and then going to Angus' to study. He'll call for a ride around 9."

"So we have the house to ourselves?" Kate sat up a bit in anticipation.

"Yep." Caroline reached around her waist to unzip her skirt and stepped out of it, leaving her hose and heels on for the moment. She paused in her advancement when she noticed Kate open the drain to the tub and heard the water begin to get sucked down the drain.

"Well that changes everything," Kate said as she stood to get out of the tub. When she saw the confused look on Caroline's face, she explained, "At this stage, the bed will be more comfortable and we don't need to worry about being too loud since we have the house to ourselves."

"Hmmm. I like the way you think," Caroline said in a voice thick with want, as she wrapped a fluffy towel around Kate and started to dry her off with a second one. "You smell so good. Practically edible."

Letting her towel drop to the floor, Kate stepped closer to her, so close that she eliminated the gap between them and pulled Caroline into a tight embrace, giving her a heart stopping kiss that left her weak in the knees. She deftly snaked her hands around Caroline's back to unclasp her bra and slipped it off her shoulders, swiftly dropping it to the floor with the top that later that night would somehow find its way into the dry cleaner's bag. Kate took Caroline by the hand and led her into the bedroom where Kate pushed Caroline back onto the bed and tantalizingly removed her heels, stockings and finally her knickers leaving Caroline completely naked and vulnerable.

The blonde's heart paused with confusion for a second when Kate suddenly moved away from her until she realized she was headed to her top dresser drawer to retrieve their favorite toy and a bottle of lube. Since the baby bump required them to get more creative about positions for making love, they fell into a more tantric style of love making lately and Caroline was reticent about using any toys on Kate out of fear of creating another bleed.

This night, Kate was interested in anything but slow, gentle or prolonged. She wanted hard, fast and loud as she knew that with Lawrence out for hours there was enough time to go slow on the second go round. Caroline had insisted that Kate take an afternoon nap and it resulted in her having the dirtiest dream about bending Caroline over the mattress and taking her from behind with a strap on. When she awoke from her dream, her clit was on fire and all she had been able to think about the rest of the afternoon was making it become a reality. Her bath was really an attempt to calm down her ragging hormones but the minute she heard Caroline enter the bedroom, all she could think about was making her dream a reality.

A few hours later they were sprawled out on the bed, having wrung out as much pleasure as possible in their otherwise empty house. As her breathing resumed its normal pace, Kate realized Caroline was unusually quiet. Usually after such an energetic session, Caroline was a bit of a chatterbox, talking freely about her feelings about what they had just shared, but not this night. Tonight she was inscrutable.

"Hello," Kate said as she shifted a little on the mattress to snuggle closer to Caroline who was coming back from her endorphin high.

"Hello yourself," a sated and dreamy Caroline lazily responded as she turned her gaze to look at the clock, concerned Lawrence would need a ride home shortly. They fell into a comfortable silence as they listened to the house creak from the heater surging to maintain the temperature setting.

"What are you thinking?" Kate seemed unconcerned about anything at the moment other than why Caroline was so quiet.

"Nothing, I'm just lying here, enjoying this." She knew that once the baby arrives it would be hard for them to find this kind of alone time. If she were honest, part of her reticence about having a baby was losing the spontaneity they enjoyed and in the past few weeks she worried that she seemed to be the one initiating sex more than Kate. Not that she was keeping score, just that Kate's taking the upper hand was a welcome relief of sorts as Caroline was always afraid Kate was too polite to tell her when she was too tired or just not up for it.

"Then why do you have that look on your face I can't read?" Kate pushed herself up by her elbows to get a better look at the soft face of her lover.

"Okay. I'm just realizing I've never slept with a mother before," she teased as she pulled the covers up a little higher to cover Kate's upper torso, concerned about her feeling even the slightest of chills.

Kate laughed but wasn't sure what to make of the remark. "That's a funny thing to think. I'm not really a mother yet."

"But you will be soon." Caroline was blushing a little as she expressed what she knew was a strange sounding thought to Kate.

"Hmmm. Where are you going with this?"

"I like it. But it's just that during my pregnancies and, especially after giving birth, I wasn't always all that keen to, um, you know, and, um, I want you to know that I'll understand if you don't have all the same passion you did before," she said in a supportive tone. "Motherhood can change things, at least for a bit."

"I don't see that happening" Kate reassured her. "The difference is I'll be married to you but you were married to John." Caroline's simple response was to break out into a satisfied smile that overtook her entire face. She drew Kate tightly into a grateful embrace, which almost took some wind out of her lungs. The smile and hug transmitted more than words could at that moment and made Kate realize how her words had soothed Caroline; she forgot at times that Caroline sill needed reassurance about her commitment to her because she knew her resolve was unwavering.

It was in this vein that Kate continued, "What I want to know is how your kisses still feel as exciting as they were when we shared our first kisses. How is it possible that your kisses still seem so exciting and brand new?"

Caroline merely replied by testing the theory with a searing kiss that was predictably interrupted by Lawrence calling for a ride.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate was uncomfortable despite being sprawled out in her bed, the only place she had full privacy and was really able to get comfortable at this stage of her pregnancy. The baby was now at her 39th week in utero and Kate was in disbelief that she could arrive any time. The lack of knowing exactly when her waters would break was driving her mad; she was anxious to hold her daughter in her arms and more than a little scared about how she'd make it through labor, wanting to project confidence so Caroline didn't regret taking this leap with her.

Caroline had been manufacturing all kinds of excuses to work from home all week to make sure Kate wasn't alone as she wanted to be there when Kate's waters broke. She, too, was anxious about watching her wife go through the pain of labor but at the same time was equally excited about finally getting to hold their daughter. If Kate were honest, Caroline's constant hovering over her the past few days was also making her crazy.

Caroline's eyes popped open when she felt the mattress move as Kate tried to get a little more comfortable. Without a concern about what hour of the day it was, she rolled over and looked into her wife's soulful brown eyes; she recognized the exhaustion and pain in them. "Did you get any sleep?"

"A little," she responded as she tried to put on a brave smile for Caroline's benefit.

"Back pain again?" Caroline curled into Kate and began leisurely stroking her belly.

"How'd you guess?" She put a hand over Caroline's and moved it to where the baby was stretching; she'd been active for about the last half hour.

"I can see it in your eyes. Why don't you take a soak in the bath while I go make you some breakfast. If you play your cards right I'll even serve it to you in bed?"

"How about breakfast first?"

"Your wish is my command," she said as she rose to find her robe. She returned from the en suite with a heating pad she plugged in and handed to Kate hoping it would give her some relief until she returned.

As Kate nibbled on her toast and poached eggs, Caroline fired up her laptop to check her work emails. Before long, she closed the computer and placed it on the floor beside the bed, turning to study her wife. "Want me to run that bath for you now?"

"Shouldn't you be going to the office? Isn't today your monthly department head meeting?" Kate wasn't exactly anxious to be home alone but at the same time she didn't want Caroline fussing over her all day.

"I suggested my deputy take it as he's going to be stepping up as soon as my leave begins. Besides, there is nothing big going on right now, everything is ticking over. Come on, I'll scrub your back for you."

Not long after Kate was settled into the tub, Caroline heard the house phone ring and went to answer it, happy to find Celia on the other end of the line inquiring about Kate and whether they needed anything. She realized Celia seemed to be calling daily for updates and truly believed it was out of concern; it was a welcome development since Caroline had feared she might not show much interest in the baby. As she hung up the receiver, she heard Kate emit a low moan before uttering a few choice swear words. She double-timed it back into the bathroom.

"Kate, what is it? Are you alright?"

"I think my waters just broke," came the excited reply.

She helped Kate stand and pulled the plug to drain the tub and turned on the shower to give Kate a quick rinse off. She helped her dress and then before Kate had time to catch her breath she whisked her off to the hospital. Within an hour of climbing into the tub, Kate found herself in a birthing room, hooked up to a fetal heart rate monitor.

For as fast as the last hour moved, the next four hours seemed to pass more slowly than Kate or Caroline could have ever imagined. Kate's energy levels were flagging and she was worn out from all her contractions. Caroline was exhausted physically as well but somehow managed to keep control of her emotions enough to support Kate and keep her spirits up as much as possible.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can do this," Kate confessed as Caroline ceased giving her shoulders a massage. Up to this point she had massaged her neck, feet, head and hands during breaks in her contractions; she felt the need to physically connect with Kate at every turn so she wouldn't doubt her commitment to being by her side as they welcomed their daughter into the world. Kate seemed to welcome the ministrations and marveled at how comfortable Caroline had grown being so demonstrative in front of the medical staff.

"You, my darling girl, can do it. You're almost there, eight centimeters down and the last two could be done anytime now," Caroline said in an effort to soothe her wife; she understood the exhaustion as she remembered it from her own childbirth experiences.

"I couldn't do this without you," Kate confessed as she gave her wife a weak but grateful smile. "Thank you."

"The moment I met you I could tell you could do anything you set your mind to. Your quiet inner strength was apparent from the get-go," Caroline began in response as she swallowed hard to move the emotional lump that was overtaking her throat. She realized the time was right to share something deeply personal with Kate, something she was always too embarrassed to tell her before, yet wanted her to know. "I fell in love with you the second I looked into your eyes and I've been falling ever since. I should have told you before but from that moment on, I would daydream about having you as my partner."

"That was like four years ago and you were married to John back then," Kate responded incredulously.

"Yeah. It was. It wasn't just daydreams though. I would often dream about you at night, too. I used to worry I'd say your name in my sleep and John would twig on. You were all I could think about even though I wasn't free and could only admire you from afar. Do you have any idea what it was like to be your boss all those years and have to try not to tip my hand that I had feelings for you?" She moved to the seat beside Kate and took her hands in her own.

"Oh, Caroline," was all Kate could manage as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I think Beverley figured out I had feelings for you even though I thought I was hiding them pretty well. Did you ever notice how she seemed to always arrange for us to sit together or across from each other at meetings?"

"I often wondered why my place card was always by yours. I hadn't thought much about it until the day I realized that Michael Dobson was always as far away from you as possible."

"That was definitely Beverley looking out for his best interests as much as mine. She knew if he were within throttling distance of me the temptation might be too great." Kate laughed and Caroline was relieved to see her looking more relaxed and perky than a few minutes before.

"When John helpfully had his midlife crisis, I was secretly relieved to finally have an excuse to get out of my marriage. All I wanted was to get closer to you but I was also more than a little fearful because of how in love I was with you; more so than I ever was with anyone before."

Kate dropped Caroline's hand to reach for a Kleenex to blow her nose; her hormones, mixed with Caroline's confession, were wreaking havoc with her emotions. Tossing the used tissue on the bedside table, she looked back into her wife's glistening eyes.

"So there I was, desperately smitten with you, trying hard to keep my cool, while stumbling about trying to figure out how I could get closer to you without risking looking like a love-struck schoolgirl, especially if you weren't interested." Caroline's flow was suddenly cut short by another contraction; Kate's monitor was connected to the nurses' station and within a few seconds of the contraction starting, the nurse was by her side checking on her progress.

"You're now at nine centimeters. Shouldn't be much longer." Anxious to have the nurse leave them alone so Caroline could finish her story, Kate declined her offer for more ice chips and thanked her.

As soon as the nurse was on the other side of the closed door, Kate turned to look at the steadfast baby blue eyes where she recognized the most profound sense of wonder. She teased her, "So you were saying?"

"If it hadn't been for you realizing I needed someone to talk with, I'm not sure how I would have maneuvered getting close to you. You know how socially inept I am." Caroline leaned in and gave Kate a quick kiss to deepen their physical connection. She was concerned another contraction was going to hit at any time and she wouldn't get a chance to finish her story, let alone seal her confession with a kiss.

"I had no clue. I assumed you were as straight as an arrow," Kate responded. "When you suddenly seemed more circumspect than usual I could tell something was wrong and that's when I reached out to you. I really didn't have an ulterior motive other than to help you through your upheaval with John."

"Thank God you did. That day you called me out in my garden for being so self-centered was more than fair. But there was more going on than you knew. I never explained that part of why I never asked you many personal questions was because I had imagined so much about you and what I thought our life together would be like I thought I knew all about you. Your pushing back made me realize I came off as all about me when I didn't mean to. It was just me being socially inept."

"Caroline, I had no idea, especially after you dumped me in your office a few days before," Kate said as she reached for another tissue.

"Your endless supply of empathy made it easy for me to talk about myself, and my needs, something I'd never really been able to do with anyone before. And then before I knew it, I somehow found myself kissing you and you kissing me back. It frightened me as much as it excited me. Have you ever wanted something so much that you were suddenly fearful of getting it? You have no idea how long I had dreamt of doing that exact thing and then suddenly my biggest fear was that you would push me away. I think that's why I tried to push you away first, to avoid being hurt. Being hurt by John I could take, but not by you." Kate raised her hand to caress her wife's cheek; she was awestruck by her wife's words.

"A couple of questions spring to mind," Kate said with a lilt to her voice as she finally gave up trying to contain her tears. "First, had Celia not gone missing would you have reconsidered and, second, were you ever going to tell me any of this?"

"From the moment you left to go teach 9F that day I knew I'd made a mistake pushing you away. I just needed to screw up enough courage to take the leap. As for the other part, I was just waiting until you were a captive audience with your mind a little distracted so you couldn't interrupt me too much when I was telling you," she teased as she wiped her eyes to blot away the tears that had formed and were beginning to fall.

"Oh," Kate began as she felt a warmth wash over her and down into her soul from Caroline's words. She knew that sharing the birth of their child would be a bonding experience but she had no idea it would bring out this deep of a conversation.

Suddenly so many things she felt but didn't know for sure fell into place and she found a peace from the knowledge that the depth of her love for Caroline matched her own as she too was drawn to her and consumed by thoughts of her from the moment they first shook hands. Before she could speak again, another contraction began, this one more intense than any of the others, and suddenly time started moving very quickly once again and didn't slow down until Flora was in her arms and Caroline was cutting her cord.


End file.
